


Abused!Alois Trancy x Abusive!Reader

by Celestia_kinnie



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alois Trancy x reader - Freeform, F/M, Graphic, Lemon, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, abusivereader, domreader, femalereader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestia_kinnie/pseuds/Celestia_kinnie
Summary: This story contains lemon, features abusive themes so if you are not comfortable with those topics please click away.
Relationships: Alois Trancy x Reader
Kudos: 8





	Abused!Alois Trancy x Abusive!Reader

You grinned to yourself as you strode down the narrow cobblestone stairs towards the basement of your manor. The chill air brushed against yourhands almost putting out the dimly lit candle flame flicking furiously. 

Once you reached the last step you enthusiastically turn on the basement light switch, exposing cell-like interrogation rooms with only a tiny barred window and food slot. 

You peeked inside the one furthest to your right and beamed, huddled in the corner was your fiancé Alois Trancy shivering from the cold and mumbling the words “I’m sorry master” over and over again. 

It had only been two weeks since you imprisoned him in this hell and you weren’t planning to release him until he learned his lesson of disobedience. 

You opened the cell door with a noticeable crash which shook Alois from his murmuring. Instead, drawing his ocean blue orbs towards you. 

He slowly backed further into the corner cowering as his eyes met yours. He wasn't sure what you were going to do to him this time. 

” (y-y/n)” he stuttered ” please forgive me, I-i’m sorry” 

You ignored his pleadings and instead blew out the candle you clasped in your hand for light. Opting to turn on the one by the wall. 

Alois’ eyes squint at the sudden brightness but are then widened almost immediately at the sight of the objects you were holding. 

In your hand was a beautifully crafted ritual knife with an edge sharp enough to easily slice through the skin. There were also other things which you hid from sight for now. 

You advanced towards his quivering frame, unable to move an inch, and lifted his slender chin upwards to face you. 

”p-p-please don't h-h-hurt me (y/n)” Alois begged as you place the blade on the underside of his jaw. 

You then trace the blade onto his collarbone where you make a small cut on his sensitive skin. Alois screamed in pain as the icy blade sliced into him causing blood to ooze out of the fresh wound. 

You took the opportunity to lick up the dark red blood, gliding your tongue across his frame. 

He flinched at your touch attempting to reject your advances upon his body. 

Irritated at his defiance, you gripped his neck roughly choking him while lifting him in the air until his legs were an inch off the floor. 

Alois grabbed your wrist attempting to pry your hands away from his throat to no avail. You eventually let go of him when he was gasping for air, letting him slip down the frosty wall panting. 

You notice his hand twitching in fear and an idea pops into your head. You press your lips roughly against his, exploring every inch of his mouth. Alois tries to pull away but you pin him against the wall trapping him. 

His eyes start to tear up at the abuse you’re subjecting him to. You gently lick up his salty tears and cup his face. 

“ Don’t cry darling, you should be used to this by now my cute little slave” 

“Please stop this master I promise I won’t disobey you ever again” pleaded Alois desperately trying to escape from the situation. 

“Then prove it” you said “ get on your hands and knees” you commanded.

Alois, seeing no way out obeyed. You pulled down his booty shorts and underwear exposing his ass to the wintry elements. Sensing what you were about to do Alois tried to crawl away but you drag him back, this time pinning his body against the cold wall with his rear hanging out behind him enticing your senses. 

You put on the strap on you were hiding earlier and slowly place the tip into him. Alois’ whole body trembled as he felt the cold rubber tip of the strap on against his entrance. He was helpless, unable to prevent you from violating his body. 

You squeeze out a small drop of lube and spread it onto the tip for easier penetration as you two were against the wall. 

You grab his hips tightly aligning the dildo with his asshole. Alois gulps as he prepares for the pain to come. 

You thrust in aggressively, not caring for the other’s comfort and begin to violently pound his ass making him moan in pain and pleasure. 

” It hurts master!!! Please stop I beg of you ” Alois repeated as you invaded his body repetitively. In response, you grabbed his cock pumping it at the same pace as the thrusting causing Alois to involuntarily moan from the stimulation. 

Before long he reaches his climax at which you pull out and slam back into him.

” Fuckkkk” he whimpered as he came, tears falling out of his azure eyes like raindrops at the pain of having his ass violated over and over.

Alois collapsed to the floor at once when you released him from your grasp. You kissed his lips once more and then left his weakened figure in the dungeon floor, not bothering to clean or dress him. 

You removed the strap on, cleaned yourself and called for your butler. 

” Alastor I'm done with my plaything for today, clean him up and make sure he’s fed” you ordered.

” Yes my lady” Alastor replied and got to work. 

The end 


End file.
